


To Become a Hero

by BNHAshadow19



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M, Tokoyami is ooc, a little gore mentioned later, no cussing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHAshadow19/pseuds/BNHAshadow19
Summary: When Tokoyami reveals that he doesn't sing, it is up to class 1-A to reveal the truth behind his past and heal the scar that made him a hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no past for Tokoyami right now but I really want there to be. I made the story based on what I think his past is. It's probably really ooc but I tried. Also technology hates me so I had to rewrite all the notes and tags and character stuff so if I seem a little bland right now you know why.

The class of 1-A had collected in the main room save two people. It was a hot Saturday afternoon and everyone was bored. Kaminari sat on the floor with his back resting on the couch as he lazily flicked through the channels looking for something to watch, behind him sat Todoroki and to the left of Todoroki sat Uraraka. Uraraka was plastered to Todoroki’s left side in an attempt to cool herself. Todoroki used his ice powers to create a cool breeze for himself and whoever was lucky enough to steal the spot on his left. Izuku sat to the left of Uraraka. Kaminari settled on the news channel eventually and Izuku started taking notes about whatever hero was on screen. However even Izuku was affected by the heat and neither muttered to himself or seemed very interested on what was on screen. Jirou sat at one of the tables listening to music, her back turned to the tv. At the same table Sero and Ojiro were working on math with a frustrated Yaoyorozu standing at the end of the table pointing out their mistakes. In front of Jirou sat her homework and a proud smirk plastered on her face. Satou, Shouji, and Kouda were making various cold deserts in the kitchen for it was way too hot to be baking. A hot Tokoyami sat in front of three mini fans. Three empty water bottles littered the table in front of him and a fourth sat in his hand. He had mentioned earlier about how his feathers kept him warm in the winter and hot in the summer. He sat battling the weather while Kouda switched between worrying over Tokoyami to helping with the ice cream and pudding. Bakugou and Kirishima sat at the coffee table looking over a textbook. Kirishima smiled embarrassedly as Bakugou yelled at him for yet another mistake. Iida was reprimanding a snickering Sero and a guilty looking Mineta as what looks like an upset Aoyama pointed up. Sero and Mineta had taped all his clothes and furniture onto various places on the walls and ceiling. Iida began dragging Sero up the stairs and employed Tsuyu to help him carry Mineta upstairs to force the two trouble makers to clean up the prank. Right as the group made it to the stairs an excited Ashido and Tooru barrelled through. 

“HEY EVERYONE!” Ashido yelled, “Tooru and I had an idea of a group activity since we’re all bored!” Everyone stared at the duo and at the pile of bodies behind them that they had so carelessly walked over. Half of them stared with uninterested eyes and the other with hope that there was a cure for the boredom that had beset them all.

“We decided to do Karaoke!” Tooru shrieked as she moved her arms up and down. 

“That sounds pretty fun!” Kirishima said and a couple other students agreed.

“Not happening.” Bakugou deadpanned before going back to the textbook before him.

“Awww, come on Bakugou! Why not? Don’t tell me that you can’t sing?” Tooru teased playfully.

“Of course I can sing!” Bakugou blurted, clearly offended by her question.

“Prove it.”

“Fine let’s go. I’ll show all of you how good of a singer I am.” Bakugou yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. Wow that was easy. The entire class thought. 

“Anyone else need convincing?” Kaminari asked as he looked around the room. Tokoyami stood up and collected his empty water bottles and fans.

“You guys can go ahead but I’m gonna stay here.” He stated as he threw away four empty water bottles.

“Why won’t you come?” Ashido asked with narrowed eyes.

“Personal reasons.” Tokoyami replied looking her straight in the eyes.

“What will get you to come?” Ashido stubbornly crossed her arms.

“I’ll come if you want but I won’t sing.”

“Why not?”

“Personal reasons.”

“What are your personal reasons?” Tokoyami sighed and walked past her. 

“If we are going to go out and do anything it has to be as a whole class.” Iida stated and stepped in front of Tokoyami, halting his efforts to leave. “There will be no Karaoke if you don't participate.” Tokoyami sighed and looked around the room at the disappointed faces.

“Tell you what. Let’s make this a game.” Tokoyami stated as he stared at Ashido. “If you can figure out my reasoning for not wanting to sing then I will sing for you.”

“Yes!” Ashido fist pumped.

“Not so fast.” Tokoyami smiled a little. “These are the rules to the game. I will answer any question truthfully however if I don’t want to answer a question then I won’t. If someone figures out the answer and confirms it by me I will sing for them. However they are not allowed to tell anyone else or the game is called off. A group may figure out the answer together but once they get it right they are not allowed to answer any questions or give any hints to anyone else.”

“Easy peasy.” Ashido exclaimed as she put her fists to her hips. Tokoyami turned back around and continued up the stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot Ashido turned back to the group.

“Izuku!” She pointed at him. “What information do you have on Tokoyami? Shouji, Kouda, and Satou, get over here and tell us what you know about him. Does anyone know anything about Tokoyami?” Izuku flipped to the page on Tokoyami but to everyone's dismay he had only taken notes on Tokoyami’s quirk. Shouji, Kouda, and Satou were all equally confused with Tokoyami’s answer and revealed that they had no knowledge on this matter.

“Ok,” Ashido said, “Not so easy peasy.”


	2. Arcades and Break ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues are revealed and class 1-A comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to post this yesterday… sorry. Also there is a group chat in this one but I didnt make it funny. It's just sort of there for communication purposes.

AlienQueen added Froppy, Uravity, Bakugou, RedRiot, Ingenium, Grapehead, Cellophane, Tentacole, Animan, InvisableGirl, Chargezuma, EarphoneJack, Tailman, Sugarman, Deku, Can’tStopTwinkling, Half&Half, and Creati to the chat.

AlienQueen: So I made this chatXD

AlienQueen: If anyone has any breakthrough or information to add then add it here.

Ingenium: Ashido, there will be no texting during class. I will report this to the teacher if this continues.

AlienQueen: Spoilsport.

3:02  
AlienQueen:   
Team Recon:  
Shoji  
Kouda  
Izuku  
Uraraka  
Iida  
Kirishima  
Tsuyu  
Satou  
Todoroki

Team Stalker:  
Me  
Tooru  
Kaminari  
Yaoyorozu  
Mineta  
Bakugou  
Ojiro  
Aoyama  
Sero  
Jirou  
AlienQueen: I decided to split the class into two groups. Team recon will try to get Tokoyami to tell them his reasons and Team stalker will try to figure it out underhandedly!

Cellophane: Oh… so this is what you were doing during math class

AlienQueen:SHHH!!!!

Ingenium: Ashido. If this interferes with your studies…

AlienQueen: It won’t!

Half&Half: Why are you so into this?

InvisibleGirl: She never backs down from a challenge.

Chargezuma: never

AlienQueen: So… does anyone have any new information?

Tentacole: He isn’t bad at singing

Tentacole: He actually said that he used to be in a band and do talent shows.

Animan: He wouldn’t tell us anymore…

AlienQueen: Good job Recon Team! Pick up the pace stalkers!

EarphoneJack: You’re on team stalker…

Creati: Does anyone know where Tokoyami is now?

Tentacole: His room

Creati: Alright, in that case let's move this discussion to the commons room.

AlienQueen: kk  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after Yaoyorozu had sent the text, the rest of class 1-A collected in the commons. After some bickering, an inappropriate joke from Kaminari, Jirou stabbing the aforementioned dweeb, and some explosions from an angry Bakugou everyone fell into a silence. Several people had suggested ideas but all of them were shot down by another classmate.

“Why are we even doing this?” Bakugou growled as he put his feet on the coffee table.

“We’re all classmates,” Izuku stated looking down, “but in a way we’re a family. Something is bothering Tokoyami and as his friend and classmate I feel ashamed that I don’t know what it is. I shouldn’t even be able to call myself a friend if I can’t at least help him through whatever this is.”

“Tch” was Bakugou’s only reply. 

“Well we were hoping it would never come to this but it looks like we have no choice.” Ashido had stood up, clenched her fist and closed her eyes. “We will have to use our secret weapon.” Ojiro facepalmed.

“Tooru! Operation break into Tokoyami’s room is a go.”

“Yes!” yelled an excited outfit as it jumped up and down. 

“Wait!” Yaoyorozu piped up but by then she was too late. Ashido began to put her plan into action.

“Team Recon! Take Tokoyami somewhere, anywhere I don’t care.” Shouji picked up his phone. “Team Stalker meet in Aoyama’s room before Tokoyami leaves! Go go go!” 

“I am not crowding with you losers.” Bakugou snarled.

“Fine,” Ashido stated. “Then you can go to the arcade with the rest of the group.” 

“Breaking into another student's room is deplorable!” “This is against the rules!” The class president and vice president protested.

“What's more deplorable is the fact that a student is suffering and you are not taking the proper measures to help. Shame on you.” Ashido scolded. For some reason, beyond class 1-A’s comprehension, the two rule followers where moved enough to help. To this day not a single student can explain what exactly happened but they do know that this was going to be an important breakthrough. 

 

Tokoyami’s POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was doing my homework in my room when Shouji texted. A light ding sounded in my room and the screen lit up. I was too mentally exhausted to deal with anymore questions so I sent Dark Shadow to read it. I never should have made it into a competition. Oh well, it's not like they’ll figure it out. 

“What’s it say?”

“Eh, Shouji is asking if you wanna go to the arcade. He says the group got permission, but since it’s the weekday a couple people are staying back to study. You wanna go?” I looked down at the equation on my sheet and then at the clock. Taking back my phone I texted Shouji.   
*BANG*   
The loud sound startled me and instinctively my feathers ruffled. Sounded like Aoyama slammed his door closed. He’s too noisy I thought as I grabbed an T-shirt and some shorts. It’s too hot I thought as I changed. I grabbed my shoes, a bag of coins I had been saving, and began to head downstairs.   
I reached the first floor and saw Shoji, Kouda, Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Satou, and Todoroki already sitting on the couches waiting.

“Are we waiting for anyone else?” I inquired.

“No.” Shouji replied a little too fast. I also noticed he averted his eyes. He felt guilty about something. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Iida. He was sitting down and from his lack of response and the fact he was uncharacteristically not leading everyone, it was a pretty safe bet that he was conflicted over something. 

“So which teacher is chaperone?” I asked as everyone else stood up to leave. 

 

“Surprisingly enough Midnight is.” Izuku piped up, “but she did mention that the mall with the arcade has really good bubble tea.”

Conversation was light as we made our way to the arcade. Midnight split once we reached our desired destination. Iida began to panic once he noticed she left. Uraraka, Izuku, and Kirishima tried to calm him down and after a couple minutes of convincing he did. I simply laughed off the situation as I crossed my arms and leaned against one of the games.

“You brought your money?” Todoroki asked the group. Several enthusiastic yeses rang out but I just pulled out my plastic bag of coins as proof.

“You actually brought quarters?” Shouji asked.

“I used to come to arcades a lot as a kid. I would collect change so I could come. The habit just stuck.” 

“I challenge you to a duel!” Kirishima shouted enthusiastically, “Do any of you see any two player games?” I smirked in response and closed my eyes.

“They got an old Pong arcade game in the back, a couple 1v1 games, and a dance machine. You should probably know that there aren’t many two player games in arcades. But if you feel up to the challenge then we can just compare scores on single player games.”

“You’re a little too cocky for a bird whose about to get beat!”

“Tell you what, I’ll let you pick the game but I won’t promise to go easy.”

“You’ll regret that!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“SHHH!!” Ashido put her finger to her lips as Aoyama slammed the door.

“I always enter with glam!” Was his reply. Jirou stuck her earphone jack into the wall to listen. She raised her hand and after a couple minutes gave a thumbs up. Yaoyorozu had been concentrating on making a lockpick set as the rest of the group waited for Jirou’s signal. Slowly the group filtered out into the hallway.

“Does anyone know how to use a lockpick?” Yaoyorozu whispered. Several people exchanged confused looks before Kaminari tentatively rose his hand.

“What? My siblings used to lock me in my room so I had to learn how to pick locks.” he replied to all the surprised looks he got. Taking the lockpicks he broke into the black room. 

“Wait.” Ojiro said as everyone began to filter in, “Where’s Tooru?”

“Everyone look around for clues but make sure you put stuff back where you found it.” Ashido stated, “Kaminari, Tooru needs your help downstairs.” After Kaminari left Yaoyorozu began making flashlights. All the black in the room drowned out the little light provided by the ceiling light and lamp. Everyone avoided his dresser but continued to look around the room, in the closet, under the bed, ect. Half an hour passed before Ashido heard the ping of her phone. She pulled out her phone and let the light illuminate her face.

RedRiot: Tokoyami is Freaky GOOD at arcade games! Turns out most of the records here are his! He let it slip that he didn’t have many friends in elementary school but gained a couple in middle school. We aren’t gonna be able to hold him here much longer so hurry up.

“Ashido! Check this out.” Mineta’s voice pulled her eyes away from the message and towards the ground. He had pulled a box out from under Tokoyami’s bed and it was filled with flashlights and lanterns. “Looks like even he gets scared of the dark.” Ashido snapped a quick pic just in case.

“We need to hurry up. Tokoyami is going to be home soon so start putting everything back!” At that moment Tooru ran back to the room with Kaminari close behind.

“We got something!”

“Perfect! Send it on the group chat but put it on the desk for now.” Tooru walked into the room and set down Tokoyami’s phone on top of his desk. Yaoyorozu’s back was turned so she didn’t see what happened. 

“Meeting in my room now!” Tooru squealed. The group put the room back to its original state and left. Sero had just closed the door when Team Recon made it home. The information Tooru stole from the bird’s phone would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos!


	3. A photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamimari figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is. Btw I will be updating the answer either tonight or tomorrow morning. Stay tuned

Tokoyami’s POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked in the building I put my arms up to stretch. It had been forever since I’d last been to an arcade. I hadn’t gone since… then. Saying goodnight to the group I headed upstairs to finish my homework before going to bed. I was alright with staying up anyway. Dark Shadow will sometimes wake me up in the middle of the night. The reason each time is different but he does it a couple times a week. Reaching my room, I took out my keys to unlock my door. I stepped into my room and smiled at the familiar darkness. I walked over to sit at my desk when something caught my eye. My phone was sitting on the corner of my desk. I checked my pockets quickly as I furrowed my brow. I was sure I took my phone with me. Dark Shadow came out to look at the device in question. He snickered at me and made fun of my forgetfulness. I told Dark Shadow to back off and I sat down to finish my homework.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashido had everyone sit in Tooru’s room except for Yaoyorozu. She went downstairs to get the ‘full report’ from the other team. Ashido just wanted Yaoyorozu out of the room for what she was about to reveal.

“Alright. So, while we were looking through Tokoyami’s room I sent Tooru on a special mission to steal his phone. Tooru! Tell us what you found.”

“Ok!” Tooru yelled as she jumped up, “So I went on his phone right? But there was a passcode so I needed Kaminari’s help to hack into it. Turns out it was his birthday. Anyway I was looking through his phone and there is like nothing on there! His first post on social media was that he got into U.A. Nothing is even in the private section. So we looked into his photos and found this!” Tooru pulled out her own phone and opened it to a photo she had sent herself off of Tokoyami’s phone. The picture was of a blonde girl taking a selfie with Tokoyami. She had her arm around his neck which was missing his usual choker. He was wearing a light blue shirt and it looked as though he was actually smiling. Everyone stared in shock at the picture. 

“At first I didn’t think much of it,” Kaminari stood up, “but then I noticed a sign in the background.” Sure enough there was a sign advertising a singing festival three years ago.

“We were going to look up the festival and see who performed three years ago. Then maybe we’ll have another clue.” Tooru butted in. In unison the entire group picked up their phones. Even as everyone headed to their own dorm room for bed they were still looking. It was almost midnight before Kaminari got a hit. It was a video of a singing and dancing group at the festival. He would have skipped over it because he couldn’t see Tokoyami but he noticed the same blonde on stage. He watched as she walked onto stage to make a ‘special announcement.’ Sure enough Tokoyami walked onto stage and performed with her. Kaminari couldn’t believe his luck! He sent the video over the group chat as he began to delve further. Researching more and more, he kept finding information. Within an hour he knew everything there was to know about Tokoyami. That included his secret. Kaminari knew why Tokoyami made the challenge. Tokoyami had thought it impossible for anyone to find out this information and he had done a good job of hiding it. All it took was one blurry video and a name to uncover his past.

Chargezuma: Meet tomorrow in the park across from the Karaoke bar that Ashido wanted to go to. I know everything.

After sending the cryptic message, Kaminari fell asleep. It was around 1am anyway.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the truth.

The next day, everyone was bugging Kaminari for information but he just stayed quiet and averted his eyes. In fact he didn’t say anything more than what was required the whole day. When class was out or there was a break he would pull out his phone and start typing. Tokoyami was clueless to what was going on but Iida had convinced him to go to the park that night. Finally class was over and everyone headed back to the dorms. Kaminari went straight up to his room and locked his door. Everyone else just sat exchanging confused looks until Uraraka turned on the T.V. It was a Friday afternoon so there was no school tomorrow. Everyone sat around bored and made small talk. Several other students had headed up to their rooms a while ago but at 5:00 everyone was downstairs save Kaminari. Satou had just stood up to make dinner when Kaminari came downstairs. 

“Is everyone ready to go?” He asked with a slight smile on his face. Everyone pounced on him with questions but he simply told everyone that Midnight was waiting outside for them. The ride over was silent. Everyone stared out of their respective windows or stared at their hands. Finally they arrived at the park and everyone filed out. Midnight walked to sit a respective ways away. Far enough that she couldn’t hear them but still close enough that she could see them. Kaminari watched her then turned around to face the class.

“As you all know, Tokoyami made a bet with the class. If we could figure out his darkest secret then he would do karaoke with us.”

“Those weren’t my exact words.” Tokoyami muttered

“I have gathered you all here because I figured out what it is.” Tokoyami’s feathers ruffled. “It was well hidden. No one else could figure it out and I even hit a brick wall eventually. But I just happened to be following a fan of yours. Well more specifically your girlfriend.” He was talking solely to Tokoyami now. “From there I found the page of Chiisana Tenshi and contacted her. She told me everything.” He turned his attention back to the group. “See Tokoyami didn’t have any friends in elementary school. He was considered too scary. So he would hang out in Karaoke bars and arcades so he could still feel close to people. In middle school everyone goes through a rebellious phase. Everyone started picking on the strongest person because he was an outcast who wouldn’t fight back. Tokoyami started to avoid social interaction until he went to a karaoke bar in sixth grade. That’s where he met Tenshi. Tenshi fell in love with his voice and not long after they started dating. The most popular girl couldn’t be seen dating a loser though, so they kept his identity a secret. He was known as the Shadow. He would sing behind the scenes and choreograph the dance but no one ever saw him. That was until their big performance at the festival in seventh grade. He was met with disdain and hate by the crowd because of his status. After losing the competition the group stayed together at a nearby hotel. Tokoyami was distraught and Tenshi went into his room to comfort him. Little did they know that at that same moment a blackout occured. The room was plunged into darkness and with all the negative emotions inside Tokoyami he lost control. Dark Shadow attacked Tenshi and left many scars, but that wasn’t it. Dark Shadow went for her throat to kill her but the lights came back on at that very moment he went for the kill. Instead of killing her, Dark Shadow ripped open her throat and damaged her vocal cords. She can no longer sing and the dream she had was shattered. From that day on Tokoyami vowed to become a hero to ‘atone for past sins.’ He also wanted to strengthen his control on Dark Shadow so the same event would never happen again but just in case he keeps lights with him wherever he goes.” Everyone looked at Tokoyami with mixed expressions.  
Tokoyami’s POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is what I’ve always hated. I could feel their pittying gazes as their eyes lingered on me. I didn’t think he’d actually contact her. I just- Warmth enveloped me. I looked up to see Shouji hugging me. All at once everyone joined in. Except Bakugou, but I wouldn’t have expected anything less of him. I tensed at first but slowly relaxed into their embrace.

“Who broke up first?” Ashido asked while staring me in the eyes. I couldn’t help but be honest.

“She did.”

“Then she’s a jerk!” Ashido surprised me with her response. “You were suffering all this time by yourself and all she did was make you feel worse by blaming you. It wasn’t your fault! There was nothing you could do but she just pushed this big weight on you so you could carry it by yourself! That’s just wrong!” Everyone else had backed off and let go at this point. Ashido grabbed both sides of my face and held me so that I looked straight at her. “We are real friends. We don’t blame you if you lose control and you come to us when something is bothering you. We will never let you carry a burden like this alone. You hear me?” Tears were welling up in my eyes. I just nodded. I had never had anyone tell me that losing control wasn’t my fault. I never had anyone tell me to come to them when I had problems. They always told me to buck up and deal with it on my own. Ashido’s words hit home that night.

“Now it’s time for karaoke!” Tooru yelled while jumping up! I look over at my friends. They were all so supportive and happy. For once I felt wanted. I smiled as I looked over at Tooru.

“I think I know just the song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I think of Tokoyami singing something by SYML or Sleeping at Last. Comment me on what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment on what you think of my first work! I'm really glad you read the whole thing! Let me know if you have suggestions too! I'm always open to knew ideas. Btw I will be posting more chapters soon but idk how to change the chapter thing from 1/1 to 1/?


End file.
